Sin Wifi en Baker Street
by Shinigamysan999
Summary: La señora Hudson decide cambiar la línea de teléfono. ¿Qué hará nuestro querido Sherlock sin casos que resolver? Tal vez John tenga la solución. Jonlock. Lemon.


Eran las seis de la tarde en Londres y John Watson leía el periódico plácidamente desde su sillón preferido disfrutando de uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que se podían respirar en aquella casa. De vez en cuando agradecía estar solo en casa, aunque tampoco le quedaba otra, su último ligue le acababa cortar por mensaje. La verdad es que tampoco le había importado mucho, últimamente se aburría de poner buena cara a mujeres con las que no podría acostarse. Disfrutaba más resolviendo casos con el detective.

De repente, Sherlock Holmes entró por la puerta del acogedor apartamento de Baker Street con lo que parecían restos de un esqueleto bajo el brazo.

-Buenos tardes, Sherlock.-Saludo John mientras degustaba un sabroso té, se acabó lo que se daba.

-Odio el metro.-Contestó.

El médico prefirió ignorarlo, después de unos cuantos años viviendo con el peculiar detective se había acostumbrado a que este tipo de cosas extrañas pasaran.

-¿Hay algo en la web?-Preguntó, ansioso.

-No lo sé, la señora Hudson ha cambiado de compañía telefónica, así que estaremos sin Wifi unos días, hasta que cambien la línea.- Explicó el rubio, preparándose para la tormenta.

-¿¡Sin internet?! Pero John, necesito un caso.-Replicó quedándose quieto.

-Lo siendo, pero no ha sido culpa mía, además, acabas de resolver uno.-Contestó Watson.

-Sí, y ya está resuelto, así que ahora necesito otro.-Contestó el chico de pelo rizado, como si resultara la cosa más lógica del mundo, mientras recorría de lado a lado la habitación.

-¿Por qué no te sientas y te relajas un poco? Tómate el resto del día libre.-Propuso John, sabiendo que no tendría resultado, pero aun se agarraba a una última esperanza de no tener que lidiar con Sherlock manifestando su aburrimiento durante toda la tarde.

Sherlock lo miró levantando una ceja.

John desistió. -¿Quieres jugar a algo? –Propuso nuevamente el soldado.

-No…el cluedo es el único juego que merece la pena y sé que no te convenceré para jugar. Necesito fumar, nada más puede calmarme.

-Sherlock…acordamos que nada de tabaco.-Dijo John.

-Solo esta vez, solo uno…es una situación de emergencia después de todo.-Dijo, poniéndole caritas a John.

-No, y no me pongas caras.-Respondió, subiendo el periódico intentando dar por terminada la conversación.

-¡Dime donde están!

-No lo sé.

Sherlock se espabiló, raudo se acercó al doctor, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él y arrebatándole el periódico para mirarle directamente a los ojos.-Mientes.

John se sorprendió por la cercanía tan repentina de su compañero. Los ojos cristalinos del hombre se posaban sobre los suyos, escrutándolo fijamente, cada gesto, cada movimiento…cualquier pista para resolver la misteriosa ubicación de los cigarrillos.

-La…la…señora Hudson los escondió.-Pudo articular, la cercanía de Sherlock le empezaba a poner nervioso, aunque no sabía muy bien porque.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, vamos John, puedes hacerlo mejor, hasta tu voz está temblando, dime donde están.-Exigió Sherlock.

John suspiró-Puedes darte por vencido Sherlock. No diré nada.-Sentenció el blogger.

Sherlock se levantó de encima del soldado sabiendo que no le conseguiría sacar información y se sentó en su sofá, sacando lo que parecían diez parches de nicotina y empezando a desenvolverlos.

-Sherlock…-Dijo el doctor, con tono acusador. –Ni se te ocurra hacer eso. Tienes a un montón de mujeres detrás de ti, si saldrías con alguna se te quitarían las ganas de fumar.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué me puede aportar una novia que sustituya el tabaco?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-Pues…ya sabes…

-¿Sexo?-Pregunto el inspector.

-Si…eso es.-Otra vez se sentía incomodo, le resultaba un poco raro hablar de esos temas con Sherlock.

-Tal vez sí…pero para eso no necesito una novia.

-¿No estarás pensando en pagar a una prost…?

-Tú.-Cortó el detective.

-¿Qué?

-Es perfecto, tú me deseas, yo necesito sexo, vivimos en el mismo piso y ambos estamos disponibles en este momento. Si John, hagámoslo.-Dijo, como quien explicara una sencilla ecuación.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¿Cómo que perfecto?, te recuerdo aunque parezca que nadie se lo crea, no soy gay. ¿Cómo que te deseo?-Gritó el doctor, poniéndose de pie.

-No tartamudeabas por mentir, ¿verdad?-Respondió sonriéndole de lado.

Sherlock se acercó a él rubio quien se había puesto de pie e iba acorralándolo frente a la pared, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Vas a decirme que no, John?-Preguntó, antes de posar sus labios sobre los del médico.

John sintió los suaves labios de su compañero sobre los suyos, que le dejaron en total estado de shock, ¿De verdad Sherlock lo estaba besando? Y lo que más le preocupaba, ¿Por qué no lo estaba apartando?, ¿Por qué incluso podría decir que lo estaba disfrutando? No era gay, eso lo sabía pero Sherlock…era Sherlock después de todo y descubrió que no podía negarse a él.

El detective se separó de él, lentamente. Con una mirada de "te lo dije", en su rostro.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Sherlock?-Preguntó el doctor.

-Oh, sí.-Respondió.

Volvió a recibir los labios del soldado en su boca, esta vez más fiera y pasionalmente que en su anterior encuentro. Sherlock sintió como la distancia entre sus cuerpos se iba acortando y como los brazos del médico ahora se situaban alrededor de su cintura.

El detective asesor puso sus propios brazos alrededor del cuello de John, el también deseaba al médico y no se quedaría atrás. El soldado aprovechó para colar su lengua en la boca del moreno al ver como su ahora amante comenzaba a corresponder a sus besos y colaboró en la tarea de juntar sus cuerpos.

John degustó el interior de la cavidad del moreno, deleitándose con su sabor, recorrió su lengua, la cual luchaba por hacerle frente y entrar en su propia boca. Las juntaron comenzando una nueva batalla de dominación entre los dos. Mientras, Sherlock utilizó una de sus largas piernas para colocarla sobre la cadera del rubio y hacer presión entre los dos, provocando que sus entrepiernas se rozaran levente.

El militar se detuvo un instante al sentir el suave roce de su miembro contra el del detective, el cual, aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de John y concluir su guerra. Después de un húmedo y sensual beso, Sherlock separó sus bocas, buscando aire. El médico no dudo en abalanzarse sobre los sensuales labios del moreno de nuevo, más este retiró su cabeza hacia atrás, con sus labios entreabiertos, sin recibir el beso del chico.- ¿Me harás el amor, John Watson?- Dijo, mirándole a los ojos. Hizo un amago de volver a juntar sus labios, pero cuando el soldado estuvo a punto de caer en su trampa, los alejó de nuevo.-Sé que lo estás deseando.

John chiscó su lengua, ese era el Sherlock el cual le atraía sin medida, aquel que lo tentaba sensualmente hasta volverlo completamente loco. Que le picaba y lo provocaba como ningún otro. Aquel al que no podía resistirse.- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?-Preguntó enfrentando sus miradas, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-Elemental, querido Watson.-Contestó Sherlock, sonriéndole pícaramente, a lo que el rubio sonrió.

Sherlock no tenía remedio, virgen o no aquel hombre era más sensual que todas las mujeres con las que había intentado intimar juntas. Bien, le daría lo que pedía, por ahora. John alzó a Sherlock por las caderas y lo condujo hasta la mesa de la cocina, sentándolo sobre ella, apartando los artilugios químicos del detective mientras volvía a retomar sus ardientes besos. Lamió y mordió su cuello, subió hasta su oreja, en la cual se entretuvo un rato, en la cual aprovechó para susurrar.-Voy a hacértelo lento, para que recuerdes bien cada una de mis caricias. Sintió al moreno estremecerse ante el comentario.

John retomó el camino hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo hasta su barbilla, suave y sensualmente. Sus manos, posadas sobre sus caderas, fueron ascendiendo sobre su cuerpo lentamente, acariciándolo. Pronto, alcanzaron los cuellos de su camisa, y atrajo al moreno, hasta que sus labios volvieron a chocar. Le retiró la chaqueta del traje. Después, fue desabotonado uno a uno los botones de su camisa, besando y lamiendo cada zona descubierta. Cuando acabó su labor, recostó al detective sobre la mesa. Se detuvo a admirar detalladamente el cuerpo de su compañero. Su piel blanca, con sus músculos suavemente delineados y el vaivén de su pecho al ritmo de su profunda respiración.

Sherlock suspiro al sentir la mirada del soldado sobre su cuerpo. No se esperaba que John pudiera ser tan buen acompañante. Superaba con creces sus expectativas. El moreno le miró a los ojos llevándose un dedo a su boca de manera sensual. Se moría por descubrir lo siguiente que haría el soldado.

El médico sonrió sensualmente ante el gesto del detective, se recostó sobre él, una de sus manos se dirijo hacia el pectoral, acariciando uno de sus pezones, mientras le ofrecía besos cortos en la yugular. Besos que fueron descendiendo hasta alcanzar la aureola vecina. Lo envolvió con su lengua, lo succionó y lo mordió suavemente. Sherlock no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir la presión. John se quedo con ganas de oírle gemir de nuevo, así que atacó el otro botón, con resultados satisfacientes. Música para sus oídos.

Se aventuró bajando suavemente su mano hasta la entrepierna ya semidura del más alto. Sus labios no se quedaron atrás, y probó a volver loco a su acompañante trazando líneas imaginarias sobre su abdomen. Se detuvo y se alejó para quitarse su camiseta bajo la atenta mirada de Sherlock, quien se deleitó contemplando los fuertes músculos de su nuevo entretenimiento. Esta vez fue el moreno quien se incorporó y se colgó del cuello del rubio para juntar sus labios de nuevo en un fogoso y desesperado beso.

John correspondió gustoso al contacto. Aprovechó su postura para acariciar la espalda del moreno, descendiendo por su columna hasta alcanzar sus nalgas, las cuales apretó con fuerza. Sherlock gimió en su boca. El moreno no se quedó atrás y comenzó a acariciar los pectorales del militar mientras mordía los labios del mismo.

John volvió a incorporarse. –Ven conmigo, detective asesor. Dijo. Tendiéndole la mano al susodicho. Sherlock no vaciló ni un momento, tomó el brazo del detective para ayudar a levantarse, aprovechando el impulso para volver a entrelazar sus lenguas.

El rubio arrastró al moreno fuera de la cocina, con una cabeza recién cortada en el frigorífico, aquel no era un lugar para hacer cosas de adultos. El camino por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación del rubio fue más bien accidentado. Sherlock acorralaba a John contra la pared para volver a besarle y viceversa. La pasión crecía entre ambos. Por fin John llegó a la puerta de la habitación, la cual tardó en abrir por lo disuasorio que resultaba tener al moreno mordiéndole la oreja. Cuando por fin lograron entrar, el rubio arrojó sobre su cama al moreno, posicionándose él en el borde, de rodillas. Desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón del moreno, para más tarde desprender sus pantalones, junto con su ropa interior de un solo tirón. John levantó su pierna derecha y comenzó a recorrer ascendentemente por su extremidad hasta llegar a la ingle, donde dio un suave mordisco sobre el hueso de la cadera.

Sherlock sintió aquel mordisco sobre su piel y volvió a gemir deleitándose de la brusquedad del contacto. -¿No ibas a ir lento, John Watson?-Preguntó mientras pasaba descaradamente su empeine sobre su hombría. Le encantaba la actitud de John, fuera cual fuese, pero no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad más para picarle de nuevo.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes, detective.-El rubio agarró el miembro del moreno, y comenzó a mover su mano a través de él. Sherlock agarró con fuerza las sabanas de la blanca cama, dando rienda suelta a sus gemidos. El otro, trazó con su lengua los bordes de su hombría para después bajarla lentamente hacía su entrada pasando por sus testículos. John jugó a la par con el pene y él esfínter de mientras este se retorcía de placer y las primeras gotas de líquido pre-seminal aparecían por el orificio del pene del detective.

-¡Joder! John… ¡Métemela ya!- Pidió con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta. Le hería el orgullo de sobremanera pedirle algo así al militar, pero literalmente se moría por experimentar la sensación de tener al John Watson dentro de su ser.

-Te la meteré si te lo ganas, detective.- Contestó sonriendo maliciosamente. Bien cierto era que se moría por follárselo ahí mismo, pero también quería incomodar un poco a su acompañante. Desabotonó sus propios pantalones, dejando que estos llegaran hasta el suelo y dejando a la vista aquel gran bulto semi-erecto.

Sherlock emitió un gemido de queja, que quedó atrás al contemplar el cuerpo en su totalidad de John , era espectacular, la verdad es que no le disgustaba realizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer con él, más bien le resultaba de lo más excitante para su sorpresa, aunque no fuera una mujer. El detective volvió a agarrar el brazo del médico y lo arrastró hacia la cama, con un rápido movimiento de piernas logró quedar el encima de sus caderas, a horcajadas. Si su acompañante quería jugar, jugaría.

John sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle por dentro al ver al detective en aquella situación. No pensaba que devolverle la jugada le iba a salir tan bien. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran el moreno y sus movimientos.

El moreno comenzó a moverse sobre las caderas del soldado, haciendo que sus hombrías chocaran y se rozaran mutuamente, mientras la dedicada lengua del detective surcaba su cuello sin remordimiento alguno. Bajo lentamente al bien formado pecho del soldado donde tropezó con sus duros pezones mientras con sus manos sujeto las virilidades de ambos para estimularlas al mismo tiempo, al son del mismo compás. A consecuencia del torturante movimiento de las bien cuidadas manos del detective y el roce entre sus dos piezas, John comenzó a emitir roncos pero audibles sonidos.

Sherlock no ignoró la reacción de su compañero, así que decidió abandonar los preliminares surcando la cicatriz del torso del moreno con su lengua, para pasar después por su ombligo. Sabía que John no era una damisela que necesitaba un largo y exhaustivo precalentamiento, prefería ir al grano. De este modo, rodeo con sus dos manos la base del miembro de su acompañante y la introdujo en su boca sin pensárselo dos veces, John no pudo contener un gemido de sorpresa, Sherlock era bueno, muy bueno. Se sentía en las nubes. No podía dejar de mirar al detective, era una imagen tan sensual, que quería guardarla en su retina para siempre. Delante de él se encontraba el moreno, bordeando su hombría con sus suaves labios, haciéndola desaparecer en su interior una y otra vez mientras su lengua la rodeaba por dentro. Pudo contemplar como dejaba de succionar su bien dotado miembro para lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta mientras le devolvía la mirada seductoramente para volver a introducirla de nuevo en su boca. El moreno era oro puro, de seguir así no tardaría en correrse.

Sherlock continuó bombeando el hinchado pene del soldado, supuso que iba por buen camino, ya que oía como el soldado gemía, sin detenerse, bajó una mano hasta sus testículos, acariciándolos suavemente, causándole escalofríos placenteros al rubio, con la otra, aun en la zona inferior, colaboraba con movimientos al ritmo de su boca.

De repente, Sherlock sintió como una mano acariciaba sus cabellos y detenía sus movimientos.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿No te gusta?-Preguntó expectante, sacándose el abultado miembro de su cavidad bucal. La verdad es que estaba disfrutando de mamársela hasta él mismo, de sentirse sucio.

-Detective idiota…-Susurró dulcemente, apartando un mechón de pelo del rostro de Sherlock.- Es increíblemente bueno, date la vuelta y continúa.

Sherlock no intuyó lo que su compañero quería, pero obedeció sin dudar a su petición. Ágilmente se situó boca abajo y se dio la vuelta, en posición de 69, con las caderas a pocos centímetros del rostro del soldado. Retomó su tarea hasta que sintió como John agarraba sus caderas y comenzaba a lamer la circunferencia exterior de su virginal entrada. Se estremeció, aquello era extrañamente placentero, más no se distrajo de su tarea, a estas alturas estaba tan desbordado por el placer que dejaría al rubio hacer cualquier cosa con su cuerpo.

El soldado pudo sentir como su miembro penetraba por la garganta del moreno y como este aumentaba sus gemidos al sentir su lengua sobre aquel orificio. Decidió introducirla. Los gemidos del moreno quedaron atrapados entre la boca y la hombría del rubio. Aquello se sentía realmente bien.

John separó su boca de la entrada del moreno con la desaprobación de este para lubricar sus propios dedos. Pronto introdujo el primero de sus dígitos y esperó, contemplando la reacción del chico. Este, detuvo por un momento el ritmo con el que succionaba la hombría de John, más pronto lo recuperó. Se sentía extraño, más no por eso era desagradable, simplemente se había sorprendido un poco. John decidió comenzar a mover el dedo en su interior, intentando preparar su pequeña entrada para lo que vendría después. Cuando los gemidos del moreno volvieron a ser audibles introdujo un nuevo dígito mientras acariciaba su hombría para distraerle.

-¡John! Si haces todo a la vez…yo…ahhh…no aguantaré mucho más.-Gimió el moreno.

El soldado sonrió al escuchar las súplicas de Sherlock en un tono tan desesperado, aun no había terminado con él, no podía permitirle acabar, así que probó la formula que nunca falla con el detective. Retarlo.-Yo también estoy a punto-Susurró-…pero no perderé ante ti, haré que te corras antes que yo.-Dijo, decidido sonriendo maliciosamente, aunque el moreno no podía verle.

-¡Ni en sueños, John Watson! ¡Sherlock Holmes nunca pierde!-Gritó, altanero. Dicho esto, el detective volvió a introducirse el miembro del soldado y lo bombeo de manera más rápida y profunda. Haciendo todo tipo de movimientos con su lengua, apretando fuertemente los labios contra su piel e incluso dando algún suave mordisquito, intercalado con traviesos besos en la punta.

John notó el cambio de intensidad de la actividad que estaba recibiendo en su entrepierna, era superior a sus fuerzas. Se concentró en contraatacar el atrevimiento del moreno introduciendo un tercer dedo en su entrada e intensificando el ritmo de su mano.

Sherlock intentaba distraerse con la polla del soldado, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en la zona baja de su cuerpo era un placer inhumano, pronto sintió como el trío de dedos entraba más profundamente en su ser y no pudo dejar de mover sus caderas buscando profundizar el contacto.

Aquel era el gesto que John buscaba, aquel que determinaba que podría tirarse a Sherlock llevándolo al séptimo paraíso y sin hacerle ningún daño. Más no paro, quería que fuera él mismo quien buscara lo que pedía.

El detective no pudo más, harto de esperar, abandonó el miembro del soldado y volvió a darse la vuelta hasta quedar de nuevo a horcajadas sobre el rubio. Lo enfrentó cara a cara.

-John…quiero sentirte dentro ya.-Dijo seductoramente, trazando con sus dedos los labios del soldado y mordía los suyos propios.

-No sé si creerte, detective.-Dijo, acercando su mano hacia su mandíbula y acercándole hacia sí mismo, sonriendo diabólicamente-¿Qué tal si me lo demuestras?-Preguntó al finalizar un húmedo y pasional beso.

En ese momento John se convirtió en un infeliz malnacido, le había costado caro torear a Watson desde el principio, después de todas sus súplicas, le testaba una vez más…pero había entrado en un punto de no retorno en el cual no podía dejar de ceder a las peticiones del rubio, además ya lo había reconocido, se moría de ganas.

John también tuvo que poner de su parte para mantener su mente fría ante la última petición del moreno y no abalanzarse sobre él como un animal en celo. Sabía que aquel iba a ser un momento delicado para él moreno, y más considerando el tamaño de su hombría, así que decidió dejar al propio detective controlar el ritmo a seguir. De todas maneras, sería divertido ver cómo se las arreglaba el asesor.

Con suavidad pero con decisión, Sherlock agarró con una mano la fuerte extensión de John y la colocó frente a su entrada, mientras que con la otra mano se apoyaba en el vientre del soldado, quien lo sujetaba de las caderas, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio. Lentamente Sherlock fue descendiendo su cuerpo provocando que la hombría de John fuera entrando en su ser. El moreno arqueó la espalda y hecho el cuello hacía atrás, un extraño pero placentero sentimiento se apoderaba de él. John endurecía sus rasgos al sentir como el estrecho cuerpo del moreno oprimía deliciosamente su miembro viril. Pocos segundos más tarde estaba toda dentro. Ambos suspiraron, soltando todo el aire contenido en el proceso.

Sherlock se mantuvo quieto un instante, el pene de John era más grande de lo que pensaba y era realmente extraño tener aquel pedazo de carne metido entre sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo, fijándose en el rostro de su médico preferido, una gota de sudor caía por su frente enmarcando sus tensas facciones. Se sintió tentado de volver a degustar sus labios, así que sin sacar el miembro del rubio de su interior, se recostó sobre él para posibilitar el contacto.

John correspondió al beso con ganas, con ganas de comérselo a él y al mundo entero. El moreno apretaba tortuosamente su miembro. Pero debía controlarse si no quería lastimar al detective. Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire acarició el rostro de su precioso moreno. -Relájate, Sherlock. No hagas fuerza.-Dijo dando un corto beso sobre sus labios. Dicho esto sintió como parte de la presión en su bajo vientre era rebajada. Pocos segundos después Sherlock elevo sus caderas, para volverlas a dejar caer lentamente. Gimió. Repitió la operación. Volvió a gemir. El moreno volvió a incorporarse, comenzando a moverse en un ritmo más continuo.

John se unió a la corriente de gemidos. Contemplar al moreno auto penetrarse sobre él no tenía precio, podía apreciar como su hombría aparecía y desaparecía en su interior con cada movimiento del moreno, lo cual le excitaba de sobremanera. Sherlock siguió cabalgando el miembro del rubio, no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, cierto es que lo había deseado en sus más atrevidos sueños, pero nunca imaginó que fuera a ser real. Sintió como John lo atraía con sus manos, volviéndolo a recostar encima de él. Volvió a juntar sus labios, sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas. El contacto fue descontrolado, las lenguas y los dientes se cruzaron más no hubo un claro vencedor. Siguieron devorándose sus bocas un tiempo, en el que John comenzaba poco a poco a perder el control de la situación y comenzaba a empujar dentro del moreno con sus caderas. Sus manos tampoco se detuvieron, comenzaron a surcar su espalda y sus labios volvieron a atacar la clavícula de su compañero. Deseoso Sherlock aumentó la velocidad, buscando más placer, aquello era delicioso, no sabía cómo había podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin ello. Miró al hombre que estaba debajo suyo, quien le devolvió la mirada y volvieron a besarse.

John se incorporó entonces, quedando sentado encima de la cama, con el moreno aun encima, quien cruzó sus piernas por detrás de este. De repente escuchó un gemido mucho más alto que los anteriores.

Sherlock sintió un delicioso escalofrío recorrerle la piel. Al realizar el cambio de postura propuesto por John habían cambiado el ángulo de penetración, logrando tocar en el moreno un punto que no había logrado alcanzar hasta ahora.

-Ahhh…John más fuerte, justo ahí.-Dijo, sujetando con las manos los hombros de su amante, mientras seguía penetrándose rozando ese delicioso punto, sonrojado por la vergüenza que tanta súplica conllevaba.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Sherlock… ¿No ibas a hacer que me corra?-Preguntó con sorna mirando la expresión entre placer y resignación del moreno.

-Maldito John Watson…-Murmuró.-Dicho esto se detuvo, sacando su miembro de su interior y se dio la vuelta. Sorprendiendo a John, y haciéndole arrepentirse inmediatamente de su egoísta y caprichosa actitud.

-Oye, Sherlock… ¿No irás a dejarme así, no?-Pregunto, temeroso.

Sherlock apoyó sus extremidades en la cama, exponiendo su trasero ante el soldado, que lo miró atónito. Volvió su mirada.-Me he cansado de hacerte caso…ahora todo depende de ti, John.-Dijo en un tono calmado.

John se levantó casi de inmediato, él era un hombre que podía aguantar muchas cosas, pero tener a Sherlock a cuatro patas dándole vía libre, no era una de ellas. Se acomodó detrás de él. Colocó su hombría sobre su entrada, sin llegar a penetrar y susurró en su oído, mientras acariciaba su esfínter con su hombría, y el blanco pecho con una de sus manos. -Perdóname, Sherlock. Pero esto te deja en una horrible desventaja.

Sherlock no tenía ninguna duda de que si le tentaba, John iría tras él, se estremeció al oírle susurrar en su oído, y más cuando sintió como frotaba su ano con su erecto bulto. Mordió su labio inferior, esperando que la tortura de no sentirlo dentro acabara pronto.

-Ahora es cuando tienes que decir "Se gentil".-Murmuró John, cómicamente. Proporcionándole besos cortos por la nuca.

-No quiero que seas gentil.-Contestó girando su cuello para enfrentarse con una seria y suplicante mirada al rubio.

-Como quieras.- Ya no había marcha atrás, la parte demoníaca que John llevaba dentro salió a relucir, anulando cada pizca de autocontrol que quedara en su cuerpo. Rápidamente sumergió su hombría dentro de aquel agujero tan maravilloso. Provocando que los gemidos volvieran a resonar por la sala. John sujetaba las caderas de Sherlock como punto de apoyo y embestía con un ritmo más rápido, duro y profundo que el anterior. Saciándose a gusto entre las entrañas del moreno.

Aprovechando la posición, John bajó una mano hasta agarrar fuertemente las nalgas del detective. Haciéndole a este gritar e incorporarse sobre sus rodillas. John amainó un poco el ritmo, sintiendo cerca el cuerpo de Sherlock en un contacto tan íntimo. Ambos de rodillas, la espalda de Sherlock contra el pecho de John. En esa posición resultaba un tanto difícil moverse escandalosamente. Por ello, John optó por dejar su miembro dentro por completo mientras bombeaba firmemente tocando una y otra vez la próstata del moreno. Sherlock arqueó su cuello hacia atrás, gimiendo. Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de John. El cual aprovechó para lamer su cuello y con una mano pellizcar uno de los pezones del moreno.

Sherlock gritó sonoramente, aquello era increíble, pero aun quería más. Mucho más. Deseaba al John Watson más instintivo, a la bestia que hacia frente a sus enemigos en sus batallas. Sabía que solo había una manera de conseguirlo.

-¿Esto es lo máximo que puedes hacer, John Watson?-Preguntó sonriendo burlescamente, amaba provocarle de esa manera.

-Tú lo has pedido, detective.-No podía evitarlo. Dicho esto, John empujó bruscamente sobre la cama al moreno, alzó sus caderas y comenzó a envestirlo de la forma más salvaje y brutal que podía.

Sherlock gimió fuertemente al sentir el aumento de la velocidad en su interior, los testículos de John chocaban intensamente sobre los suyos haciéndole suspirar fuertemente.

-Oh sí John…párteme en dos. Dame duro.-Gritó el moreno, cerca del delirio.

Sherlock era un veneno. Un vicio. Sabía que ya no podría vivir sin él, sin sus provocaciones y desde ahora, sin sentir aquella cavidad absorbiendo su hombría. Decidido en hacerle perder la cordura, el médico agarró la hombría de Sherlock, masajeándola al son de las rudas envestidas. Notó como el miembro de Sherlock comenzaba a humedecerse, por lo que no dudo en ingeniárselas para, sin detener sus movimientos previos alcanzar el cuello de Sherlock y depositar un corto beso, para después mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja y susurrar.

-Se que estas a punto de correrte, Sherlock.-Dijo sonriendo perversamente.

El detective emitió un sonido entre gemido y gruñido, estaba en el paraíso del placer. Sabía que de seguir así perdería. John estaba realizando demasiadas virguerías a su cuerpo.

-No te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente, John Watson, tú también estás a punto.- Contestó entre gemidos, cuando decidió apretar su entrada, apretando el magnífico pene de su amante.

John gimió sorprendido, las paredes internas del moreno se ceñían fuertemente sobre su hombría ajustándose a él placenteramente, aquello no se lo esperaba. Además, el moreno tenía razón, tampoco le quedaba mucho.

Sin separarse, y con la ayuda de las flexibles piernas de Holmes, John buscó la manera de dar la vuelta a Sherlock y seguir penetrando fuertemente su apretada entrada, mirándole directamente a los ojos y devorando rudamente la boca de este.

-Quiero verte el rostro cuando me proclame vencedor.-mencionó cuando el aire se hizo de rogar.

Sherlock enredo sus piernas en las caderas de John, haciendo que el contacto fuese aun más íntimo y profundo. Entrelazó sus manos a los cortos cabellos del médico. Contestó mordiendo los labios del soldado, mientras devolvía la mirada, altanero como siempre.

-John, córrete dentro.-Pidió, en un delicioso tono suplicante.

Ambos estaban ya en la cumbre, las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, los dos gemían sin parar al compás de sus alterados ritmos cardiacos y sus agitadas respiraciones. Ninguno de los dos quería perder así que sintiendo cerca el inminente clímax, se resistían a alcanzarlo, luchando contra los esfuerzos que hacía cada acompañante para lograr su propósito.

Por fín, Sherlock sintió que no podía resistir más, su último recurso fue clavar las uñas en la espalda del rubio.

-Ahhhh…John…te quiero.

John abrió los ojos fuertemente, no pudiendo aguantar más aquella tortura, ambos se liberaron al mismo tiempo sumiéndose por segundos en el más alto de los placeres junto al hombre al que tanto habían deseado. El soldado esparció su semilla en el interior del moreno, mientras que este lo hacía entre sus vientres.

Se quedaron quietos unos instantes calmando sus agitadas respiraciones y disfrutando de la sensación post-orgásmica que invadía sus cuerpos. Sherlock se refugiaba apoyando su frente en el cuello de John, hasta que este se incorporó mirándole a la cara directamente y se acercó para besarlo lentamente. El moreno se sonrojó ante aquella acción, lo cual era un poco contradictorio después de todo lo que habían hecho. El rubio salió suavemente del interior de Sherlock y se recostó a su lado, llevando su mano hacia la mandíbula de su amante, delineando sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero, Sherlock.

Sherlock se acurrucó en el pecho de John, algo avergonzado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la declaración de su compañero, quien lo que este le rodeo con uno de sus brazos tiernamente, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-¿Y el cigarro de después?-Preguntó, susurrando.

-Sherlock…

-Era broma… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos sin Wifi?-Preguntó el detective, mientras acariciaba el pecho del galés.

-Una semana.-Contestó el blogger.

-Pues prepárate.


End file.
